The Big Black Umbrella
by fashy101
Summary: “Look, Granger, Malfoys are gentlemen.” Hermione snorted. “You may be a Mudblood, but you’re still a girl.” DMHG, oneshot. R&R please. :D


A/N: It's been forever since I've finished something!

Hope you guys like it. Enjoy:D

--

_**The Big Black Umbrella**_

The rain was pouring. Hard. And poor Hermione left the building with nothing but a jacket. Now running for cover, she cursed her bad luck. She cursed it more when sheslipped on the muddy ground.

"Damn!" She tried to get up, but fell once more. Sighing, she held on to the nearest and sturdiest rock she could find, and pushed herself off of the ground.

"Oh, great. This is just… great."

"Of course it is, Mudblood."

Hermione turned around so quickly that she started to fall again, but, to her luck, her rude visitor caught her before she fell on the mud. Again. She smiled, despite the fact that she's smiling at her best friend's worst enemy. She inwardly thanked his quick reflexes, and his strong, athletic arm, and his―

_Thud._

Draco, glad that he was able to help, became conscious of who he was helping. So he let go, watched her fall, and when he was sure she was looking, he smirked.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" he said, laughing.

"I can't believe you'd sink so low. Oh, wait, I can." Hermione brushed off as much mud and dirt she could, and when she was done, she gave one more glare, then left.

She trudged along, shivering from the cold wind. _At least it's not raining anymore, _she thought. She stopped walking and looked forward. She could see tiny droplets of water splashing hard on the ground. Then she looked up. There was a big black umbrella covering her head. She slowly turned around, and to her surprise (or not), there was Malfoy, holding the umbrella over them, smirking.

"Took you long enough," he said as he started walking again.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked, or demanded. She's not really sure.

"What do you think, Granger? I'm protecting you from the harsh weather," he said. Then, he laughed.

"Just leave me alone," Hermione said as she walked faster.

"What's the fun in that? Annoying the hell out of you _and_ making you feel guilty? Now _that's_ fun." Draco tried to keep up, but it wasn't really hard. Just a few long strides and he's beside her again.

"So what are you doing walking outside in the hard, pouring rain?" Draco asked, "I thought you were the second smartest student in Hogwarts."

"Excuse me, _second_ smartest?" Hermione, though she doesn't like bragging (much), found this ridiculous.

"Well, we all know that _I'm_ the smartest," Draco said casually, "you get high grades because you suck up to all the teachers, and I say that doesn't count."

"Speak for yourself, Mister-My-dad's-friends-with-Snape-so-I'm-always-the-highest-in-Potions." Hermione stepped hard on the muddy soil because of her anger. It wasn't such a bad thing.

"Oops," Hermione said, suppressing a laugh.

"Ah! Granger, look at what you've done. These are new shoes!"

Hermione was now laughing so hard that she didn't notice the glint in Draco's eyes.

She noticed, however, the throbbing pain on her foot.

Now it was Draco's turn to laugh. Unfortunately for him, he didn't get to enjoy it for long because Hermione's palm just met his face. Now his left cheek was burning. His right would've felt the same if he hadn't caught her hand in time.

"That hurts," he said with a serious face.

"Yeah, well, so does your big foot," Hermione retorted, her angry face matching his.

Draco muttered a small whatever and started walking again. After a few seconds, he felt a bit weird.

_Something's missing,_ he thought. He turned around, and sure enough, he found Hermione standing in the rain.

"What the hell are you doing there?" he asked as he jogged towards her.

"Remember your big foot? It caused some problems." Now, thanks to Malfoy, Hermione had to limp her way to the castle. She's closer, but it's going to take her forever considering her foot's condition. It's going to take even longer if she falls again. _Might as well start now,_ she told herself as she got ready to walk. But as soon as her foot touched the ground, the pain came rushing back.

"Come here," an annoyed Draco said. "I'm supposed to be bugging you, not the other way around. Now going back's going to take twice as long."

"It's your fault," Hermione said. "What do you care, anyway? Just leave me here then."

"I simply can't bear the thought of you alone in the pouring rain. You can't even walk properly!" Draco said dramatically, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Hermione glared at him.

"Look, Granger, Malfoys are gentlemen." Hermione snorted. "You may be a Mudblood, but you're still a girl."

"Now come on." Hermione hid her smile as she put her arm around Draco's neck for support.

"Ready?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. "Okay, let's go."

They walked very slowly, arguing quietly for a few minutes, but most of the time they just kept quiet. The silence came with the weird situation. Who'd ever think that Draco Malfoy would be helping Hermione Granger? The thought was absurd, but it's the only thought in their heads.

Draco was starting to feel a part of Hermione's weight, and instead of trying to hide it, he thought it was the best way to break the silence.

"Jeez, Granger, what have you been eating?" he asked, his laugh covering his growing pain.

"Shut up!" she said, hitting him playfully on his arm. She tried to hide her laugh but it was too late. She didn't know what to say. Luckily, she didn't have to say anything because Draco was laughing with her.

_Wow, who knew it could happen?_ She thought.

_Am I actually laughing with Granger? _He thought.

Their laughter faded, and it was back to silence. They walked for a few more minutes until the soft ground turned to hard cement.

"Here we are," Hermione said. "Well…"

"Well… it was nice bugging you, Granger."

"Yeah, same to you."

Silence.

"So…"

"So…"

"So, I'll…see you in class…?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, right," Draco snorted. "So, yeah. See you," he said as quickly as he turned and walked away.

Hermione smiled and started to walk away too.

"Oh, and Granger?" Hermione turned. She saw Draco walking to her direction.

When he reached her, he stopped, and Hermione noticed how close he was, towering over her. He leaned in to her ear and softly whispered.

"Try going on a diet." He smirked. Then, he left.

Hermione shook her head as she smiled once more. Then slowly, she walked away.

_Fin._

--

Like it? Hate it? Review please:D


End file.
